For the First Time
by Nikel's Lover
Summary: I always used to feel so alone, I hated my mother, she payed me no attention , my sister bullied me. Until I meet him, Met Godric, now my life is full of supernatural and vampires that have control issues, this is my new life and I love it. Godric/OC [rewriting]


For the first time, Chapter 1

Hello, I know I have not updates any of my story's lately, but school is over so I am hoping to update those stories asap. But for right now I have got this story in my head and I would love to share it with you.

I of course don't own anything at all.

So here goes nothing:

P.S I will have all the photos of the clothes and the bag's even the car on my profile.

Chapter 1, All Alone

"Julie, Julie its time to get up, you have a taks test to go to" I heard my 'mother' scream. "Ya, I know mom, I'm already up" I had to yell really loud because I live alone on the top floor of our two story, five bedroom house. I like it this way, being all alone no one to bother me, even though I hardly go out as it is. I just like solitude, no one around to judge me like I know they do. As I look in my pink bag, I check to make sure I have everything: glasses, wallet, keys, Iphone, earbuds, thermometer, hand san... wait, what is a thermometer doing in my bag?

(this has seriously happened to me)

Just take that out, there now were was I, ah yes hand sanitizer, and that seems to be it. I look up into the mirror over my brown dresser. "Julie, we have to go, NOW". "Fine, I said I'm coming"

I said as I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my 'mothers' cat boots, we call her boots because she is black all over except for her nose, and the ends of her paws, so it look like she has little white boots on. "Come on lets go, you screamed at me to hurry up, and you're not even ready to go" I sighed to my 'mother'. "I'm going to go get in the car" I said as I walked out the door. AGH, that is really bright, thats what I get for staying up in my room 24/7, though it's not like I have any reason to leave it, I can't help but think as I walk to the car, and get in.

"Finally" I can't help but thank the god the I sometimes believe in, me and god have a very complicated relationship, for my 'mother' finally getting into the car, five minutes after I came out to the car. Oddly enough my sister, Jen, is with her. "Ready to go?" My 'mom,' Tammy, asks. "Would I be sitting in the car, so hot I think I'm going to melt, if I wasn't ready?" I can't help but snap back, I mean come on I have been sitting in this car for about five minutes, and in this Texas weather, its like asking to die. My 'mom' just sighs, used to my behavior, and I hate that, I hate that she just ignores me like this is just a phase and I don't mean to be to mean, but the thing is...I do. As we drive off of our little street, named Sunset, stupid name if you ask me, in the town of Arlington (this actually is a real town in Texas, it about 20-45 minutes away from Dallas) I make sure to turn the radio on, so my mom knows not to talk to me, even though I pretty sure that she know not to talk to me on car rides anyway, it's not like I answer back.

As I look out the window of our black Jetta, I can't help but think, like I always do when I ride in the car. Think about how I feel so lonely with no one around. I wonder why I seem to push people away, I know you probably think that's it's because of my attitude, but I have that attitude because people don't seem to like me. I mean I try so hard, I don't look to bad, I mean I have dirty blond hair that goes down to the small of my back, even though it's a hassle because sometimes when I get up I end up pulling my hair. Electric blue eyes, I am only about 6 pounds overweight, but thats not a lot. I currently have my finger's painted a soft powder blue, and my toes, which you can see trough my blue checkered pattered flip-flops, are painted a dark purple. I may not have the best fashion sense, but I think my ocean blue spaghetti strap top, and my pink skirt that ends 2 inches above the knee, thats just low enough so I don't feel like it's going to fly up at any second, look great on me. I look over at my 'mother,' she has shoulder length dark brown hair, which she dyes a lot, with her flannel long sleeved shirt, and her jeans. I think, this is your fault, I blame you for "Julie We'er here" Huh I must have been thinking to hard again.

I get out and look around we are at a library, me being in an internet school, It kinda looks like a smaller version of the white house, it even has the dome on top. It's about 8:45 am even though the test doesn't start till nine, I am so tired, I mean I have always been a night owl, my 'mom' hates it, just another reason to do it.

As we wait to cross the street I try to concentrate, to go over what I have learned, I have always been terrible at math, now I just have more pressure, with me needing to pass it to go to ninth grade, me being 14, I also might have failed 7th grade once and I do not want to do that again. As we start to walk, I see some people with the name of the school on it, at least I think it's the name of the school, I don't have my glasses on and I'm near-sided, meaning I can only see things that are close to me everything else is just a blur, sure I can make out objects just don't expect me to be able to give you details other then that tree has white stuff all over it. When we get to the front of the gate to the library, which is closed, my 'mom' goes of to talk with the school people, and my sister starts to be the winy jerk bitch that she is and starts to complain. So I get my glasses out and have a look around, while ignoring my sister. With my glasses on I can see everything in perfect clarity, on the opposite side of the library, there is the reunion tower (yes this actually is a real thing, I should know I used to live in Dallas) then right next to the tower is a hotel, Hotel Camilla, OHH thats that vampire hotel, that is so cool, I wonder if I will see any vampires, though I quickly dismiss that thought, I mean it's the middle of the day of course I'm not going to see any vampires, they would explode or get set on fire, or what ever vampires do when they get put in front of the sun, I just knew that it would be called the True Death, or what ever. I turned around when I heard the gates moving, huh must be time to go in, well here goes nothing, I thought as I walked trough the gates with my 'mother' and sister fallowing close behind me.

GODRIC&ERIC&GODRIC&ERIC

Finally I think to my self as I walk out of the library, my hand is killing me 4 hours, it took me 4 hours to finish, I better pass, or my hand cramp is so not going to be worth it. "So what do you want to do now" my 'mother' asked us, since it's about 1:30 pm. "I don't care" I reply with my usual come back. "You always say that, why don't you say something smart for once" I just roll my eyes used to these sort of comments. "How about we go to the art museum, then the regular museum, then we can get something to eat. How does that sound?" My mom asked in her stupid voice. "Fine" I reply, "Um, ya sure" my so called sister, more like bully I happen to live with, replied. As we walked towards the car, I think to my self that I just want one friend, just one. I think that I don't want to feel so alone anymore.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
